


Writing Prompts and Original Works

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Writing Prompt, creative writing, negative self-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: A compilation of the original fiction, poetry, prose, and other writing that I think is good enough to share.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! It’s not fanfiction, so I appreciate you reading it anyway!

“Ma’am.”

She kept her eyes closed. The sleep had been so peaceful and truthfully she didn’t want it to end just yet. A foolish part of her, deep inside, thought that if she pretended not to hear him he’d allow her to continue resting.

“Ma’am!”

There was no anger in his tone, but there was urgency. She supposed he had places to be, unlike herself. Inhaling deeply she slowly opened her tired eyes. “What time is it?” she inquired, the hoarseness in her own voice surprising her. She must have been sleeping for a long time…

“It’s ten thirty pm ma’am. I let ya ride as long as I could but my shift is over and you need to get off my bus.” His eyes shifted downward and to the left, as though he felt guilty for his already immense act of kindness and for doing his job properly. The woman gathered her large bag and shifted her stiff body into a standing position.

She addressed the younger man as she hobbled toward the front of the bus. “Thank you, sir. For everything.” The driver nodded in her direction, sparing a split second of eye contact and exposing innocent bright blue eyes, before turning his gaze to anything but her and pressing a button to open the front door of the bus. As the woman passed and could no longer see his face, he watched her exit unsteadily and for just a moment wondered if he should do more...shaking himself mentally, he closed the doors and pulled away, disappearing into the night without another look in her direction.

The woman set down her bag on the ground beneath her, which happened to be a very smooth and wide cement sidewalk. She looked around her, taking in the neighborhood she’d never seen in her life, and took note that the bus had dropped her off at the junction of Glade Boulevard and 23rd Street West. At dawn she would be sure to be here to catch the next bus back to the city where she could find a shelter and hopefully food and a shower.

As far as she could see, the streets were lined with tall, old-looking trees and medium sized homes. The house directly where she stood had a light shining brightly down on their front step and behind the curtains in some of the second story windows a soft glow emanated like a candle. A pickup truck sat in the driveway lined with well-trimmed shrubbery. The shrubs had tiny pink clusters of blooms that she was sure she could smell faintly.

Turning away and hoisting her heavy bag onto her shoulder, she moved further down Glade.

Above her, stars twinkled in a clear dark blue sky, and the sound of hundreds of crickets rose to her ears. She wished she could feel as peaceful as the creatures sounded. 

One lawn smelled strongly of freshly cut grass and there were still shavings of it beneath her on the sidewalk. Her tummy grumbled at the strong pleasant smell, and she shook her head. She thought it pathetic that the smell of grass could make her hungry.

Another lawn had a quiet sprinkler spinning in spirals - ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chink! Over and over. The sound of the water droplets hitting the ground made her thirsty, and she pushed away the thought of water. It would have to wait until morning.

Crossing 24th, a small park came into view. It would be an ideal place to get more sleep and evaluate her current needs. She quickened her steps, eager to find somewhere to conceal herself and lay down, and didn’t see the crack in the sidewalk that sent her tumbling forward onto her face and knees, scraping the sensitive skin of her right cheek and chin. She stayed down, not moving a muscle as she felt blood begin to flow from her new cuts. Her heart was pounding and before she knew it, the tears were flowing freely.

There was no fighting the sorrow, the emptiness and loneliness, the litany of insults she hurled at herself in the face of humiliation.

“You’re so clumsy,” she thought.

“You’re so dumb,” she thought.

“That’s what you get for being a pest, isn’t it?”

“You moron.”

“Ha! You thought you looked pathetic before, with your big bag and your dirty clothes. Imagine how you look with a torn up face!”

The pain was so much. It was everywhere inside of her. Gasping and sobbing, she curled into a ball on the sidewalk and closed her eyes, willing sleep to find her right here and now, the consequences be damned.

Wrapping her arms around herself tight in a mockery of a loving embrace, she gradually drifted, dreaming of having a home with loved ones around her and food to eat. She dreamt of a normal life, of not being judged. And she dreamt of death, the endless black peace.


	2. Hospital Flavored Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mediocre poem I wrote while I was in outpatient after my gram died.

A burst of smoke fills my lungs

Deep breaths

In and out

These hospital-flavored cigarettes are precious

 

An ambulance goes by

All flashing lights

And wailing siren

It’s a grandma-flavored memory

 

The sun shines through the trees

Onto dew-soaked grass

And orange fallen leaves

I see nothing but beauty


	3. Untitled Poetry 5/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling.

I am suffocated by the urge to punish myself.

Daily, my mind, my heart - whatever it is...plays tricks on me,  
My chemical imbalances  
My childhood environment

Every experience I've ever had has made me who I am today

And I hate her.

When she starts to feel beautiful, I must remind her of the pimple under her chin  
When she starts to feel safe, I have to remind her that predators

Are

Everywhere.

And when she's standing up for her needs  
What she believes is right  
Her loved ones  
Her self

Itsnotyourplaceyouhavenosaybequietyoudumbneedybitch.

Shut up.

SHUT UP.

You have to take this; buck up.  
You are weak.

It's a woman's place to be abused  
Don't fight it  
Things will never change.

It's not worth the effort  
You Only Live Once  
So have some good sex and move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
